


Okay

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Gen, Injury, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, hq valentines exchange, post Seijoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi is happy as his best friend returns home after his knee surgery and wants to spend the evening with him.For the HQ Valentine’s Exchange





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/gifts).



> Hi there :) 
> 
> This is for Miri for the HQ Valentines Exchange- I really hope you’ll like it :) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Iwaizumi opens the door to their shared apartment, holding it wide open for Oikawa to follow him. Oikawa is still slow on his crutches but is beaming nonetheless. 

“Home sweet home,” he singsongs while Iwaizumi switches the lights on. Oikawa’s bag hangs over his shoulder. 

“Do you need help with your shoes?” Iwaizumi asks, already knowing the answer. Oikawa’s knee surgery wasn’t long ago and the setter isn’t as mobile as he used to be. 

Oikawa takes off his jacket, one sleeve at a time so he can still support himself on the crutches. “I think it’s easier to take them off when I’m sitting down, huh?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, right,” Iwaizumi says, taking the jacket from Oikawa who slowly makes his way further into their apartment. 

As friends since their early childhood it came naturally to them to move in together after highschool. And it’s comfortable to always have someone around. The familiarity is something none of them want to give up yet. Maybe in the future when one of them gets a girlfriend or something like that. But until then nothing will change. 

Oikawa sits down on the couch with a sigh. “I’m sorry for carrying dirt into the living room,” he says as Iwaizumi follows. Oikawa’s bag is placed next to the couch. 

Iwaizumi snorts. “You never apologized for that before, Shittykawa.” He kneels down in front of Oikawa, taking off his first shoe. 

“Aaaw, Iwa-chan sits on his knees for me,” Oikawa grins and is rewarded with a light slap against his good leg. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I’m recovering!” 

Contrary to his violent action only a second before Iwaizumi is gentle as he takes Oikawa’s off second shoe, the one on his right foot. “Does it hurt?” 

Oikawa’s expression changes from playful into something more serious, his gaze softening. He never needed to pretend around Iwaizumi, not that he would have succeeded when he tried. Iwaizumi can read him like an open book. And he can do the same with Iwaizumi. 

“A little. But that’s to be expected,” he answers honestly and Iwaizumi meets his gaze, nodding. 

“I’ll get you some ice and water. The doctor said you should take a pill every few hours,” he says as he gets up from the floor. 

Oikawa’s gaze follows him as Iwaizumi places the shoes near the entrance and then walks into the kitchen. He sighs deeply, leaning his head back against the backrest of the couch. He is exhausted but he still is so happy to be home again. To be around his best friend again. He feels better already than he had for days, ever since his fall during his last game. 

“Oi, Crappykawa! I can see you’re overthinking things again,” Iwaizumi says, returning with a glass of water, ice and a towel. 

Oikawa crooks a grin. “Can’t help it. I’ll have so much time to think about what happened...” 

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi says, sitting down next to Oikawa. “It is how it is. You can’t change anything with overthinking.” He tips against Oikawa’s forehead lightly. “You’ll be as good as new in a few months.” 

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is right. He will make a full recovery. Volleyball isn’t lost. But still. He’ll lose so much time. So much time in which others will improve and he will be left behind. It’s unavoidable at this point. 

“Yeah, months, Iwa-chan. Months without practice. I won’t be as good as I used to be ever again,” he says, his lower lip starting to tremble. 

Iwaizumi isn’t surprised. Oikawa hadn’t cried about what had happened until now, everything had happened far too fast to really catch up. But now, now he has time to think for the first time. Time to feel. 

Iwaizumi scoots a little closer to his best friend and carefully pulls him into a hug to not startle his healing leg. His hand finds Oikawa’s soft hair and starts to stroke it lightly. He can feel Oikawa tremble in his arms. 

“It’ll be okay, Tooru. Everything will be okay,” he soothes him. 

The floodgates open at the use of his first name and Oikawa cries his heart out. He cries until nothing is left, hands fisted tightly in the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt. 

“You look so gross when you cry,” Iwaizumi says after a while and Oikawa snorts, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“You sure have a way of making people feel good, huh?” But a small smile tugs at Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi likes that sight much better than the composed Oikawa, likes it better to see his best friend’s real colors. He’d never say that aloud but Oikawa is beautiful. Even with eyes red and puffy from crying and cheeks all wet, snot dripping from his nose. 

Iwaizumi pulls a tissue out of his pocket and gives it to Oikawa. “Well, would you feel good when I told you I made some milk bread for you?” 

Oikawa’s eyes lighten up immediately. “You bought milk bread for me?” 

Iwaizumi snorts, ruffling Oikawa’s hair lightly. “I didn’t buy it, you dumbass. I made it.” 

“Iwa-chan’s milk bread is the best,” Oikawa smiles softly. 

“I hope so,” Iwaizumi says and gets up from the couch. “I’ll get it for you. Elevate your leg and ice it.” 

“Aye!” Oikawa mock-salutes while Iwaizumi gets the milk bread. 

The rest of the evening is wonderfully peaceful. Oikawa snuggles against Iwaizumi, seeking out his warmth and Iwaizumi doesn’t mind. Just like he doesn’t mind to watch one of Oikawa’s favorite alien movies for what feels like the millionth time. 

He feels at ease for the first time since Oikawa’s fall. Iwaizumi would never admit how much this actually affected him, too. But here, now, with his best friend right next to him Iwaizumi feels as if everything is going to be okay. 

He smiles softly as Oikawa falls asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie and carefully carries him over to his bedroom to tug him into bed. Oikawa needs the rest and Iwaizumi doesn’t want to wake him up but as he retreats from Oikawa’s sleeping form his best friend sleepily reaches out for him. 

“Iwa-chan?” he mumbles, voice laced with sleep. 

Iwaizumi stills and looks at Oikawa. “What is it?” 

“Sleep here tonight?” Oikawa asks, his gaze dropping towards the floor. Iwaizumi smiles softly at this unusually shy behavior. 

“Isn’t it better when you have more space? I don’t want to accidentally bump against your leg,” Iwaizumi reasons. The last thing he wants is to hurt Oikawa more. He has been in enough pain as it is already. 

“I...,” Oikawa starts, licking his lips nervously. “I don’t want to be alone...” 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi breathes. “Okay. You know what? We’ll try. Let me just switch the lights out and change. I’ll be right back.” 

Oikawa hums his approval and Iwaizumi hurries out of the room. He is used to Oikawa being clingy when he isn’t feeling well, but this is new. Oikawa asking him to stay with him and getting all shy about it and not just throwing himself more or less onto Iwaizumi. He should know by now that Iwaizumi would never reject a request like that. 

Soon Iwaizumi is back, a new pill and a glass of water for Oikawa in hand. “Since you’re awake now it’d be good if you took one more. It’ll make you sleep better.” 

Oikawa sits up slowly, eyelids heavy and downs the pill with some water. Only after that Iwaizumi carefully climbs into bed with him. 

“I’m not made of glass, you know?” Oikawa says, trying to get comfortable again. He feels Iwaizumi’s body heat next to him. It’s comforting. 

“Asshole,” Iwaizumi shots back. “I’m afraid of hurting you...” 

Oikawa lets out a sigh and scoots closer to Iwaizumi until his head rests on his shoulder. “Is this okay?” 

Iwaizumi nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I mean, as long as it’s okay for you.” 

“It is,” Oikawa smiles. He takes a deep breath. “You smell like home.” 

“Good night, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, a smile audible in his voice. He feels the same. 

“Good night, Iwa-chan.”


End file.
